The invention relates to a method for monitoring blanks for cigarette packages or revenue seals on cigarette packages, particularly on flip-top packages, a blank or a portion thereof or a revenue seal being detected by a sensor and the sensor signal thus obtained being passed to an evaluation unit.
Flip-top packages are extremely widely used as a packaging for cigarettes. They are also named "hinge-lid" packs. As a rule Such flip-top packs are manufactured in an appropriate packaging machine from a blank which is in one piece as far as the collar. In the production flow it is necessary for the correct blank always to be passed in the proper relative position to the packaging machine. For this purpose the packaging machine must have a rapidly-acting blank monitoring system, which on the one hand monitors the supply of the correct blank when there is a change in the type of packaging to be manufactured, and on the other hand monitors its correct positioning. The same applies in the attachment of revenue stamps to cigarette packages.